


tribulations

by fleurting



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baking, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27925111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurting/pseuds/fleurting
Summary: “This,” Draco says icily, glaring at Harry, “is why I detest baking."
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 9





	tribulations

**Author's Note:**

> for @dracoharry100's christmas challenge day 05: baking for the holidays.

" _This_ ,” Draco says icily, glaring at Harry, “is why I detest baking. It’s undignified.”

Harry’s gaze travels down Draco, from the top of his head, where his deflated chef’s hat hangs, to his chocolate smeared cheek, and down to his brown loafers, which are now covered so completely in flour they look white.

“Dunno what you’re talking about. I think you look dashing.”

Draco narrows his eyes. Harry beams.

“You realize you will be making this up to me in whatever way I see fit, don’t you?”

“Yeah,” Harry says, holding up a camera and ignoring Draco’s protests. “Worth it.”


End file.
